


What Are You???

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barry finding out the truth, Dämonfeuer Mick, Established Relationship, Grimm Setting, Human Barry, M/M, Multi, Zauberbiest Len, established poly relationship, grimm inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “You-you’re a what?” Barry asked, still holding the couch pillow like a weapon, he’d grabbed it in his haste as he scrambled off the couch and away from both Len and Mick, staring at them in disbelief, and just the tiniest bit of fear.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 36





	What Are You???

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

“You-you’re a what?” Barry asked, still holding the couch pillow like a weapon, he’d grabbed it in his haste as he scrambled off the couch and away from both Len and Mick, staring at them in disbelief, and just the tiniest bit of fear.

“ _ Zauberbiest _ ,” Len answered once again, voice soft, calm and soothing. He held his hands up for Barry to see, though he had leaned forward in his seat just a little. “It’s, it’s a sort of witch, I guess would be that absolute simplest term to use to explain it.”

“His face gets all freaky,” Mick cut in as he eyed Barry from his spot behind Len. He too kept his voice soft, attempting to keep Barry from freaking out further.

(They’d known when they’d finally agreed to share with Barry the last hidden parts of themselves, that there’d be a good chance the younger man wouldn’t react the way they were hoping he would.)

“I, I,” Barry seemed to be at an utter loss of words, his eyes dancing between his partners, trying to keep both in his sights.

“And I’m a  _ Dämonfeuer _ ,” Mick piped up when it looked like Barry wouldn’t vocalize his thoughts, “Dragon,” he added with a half smirk, barely lifting his shoulders in a small shrug.

“Wait,” Barry blinked rapidly, straightening up as he pulled the pillow firmly to his chest. “Does that mean you can breathe fire?” He tilted his head in thought as he locked eyes with Mick. At the man’s nod, Barry’s face scrunched up further in confusion. “Then why bother with the heat gun, if you don’t even really need to use it?”

Mick couldn’t help but snort at the younger man’s question, “Why don’t we sit down and Lenny and I can ‘splain it all to you, okay?” Mick nodded towards the armchair, while he pushed off the wall and walked around the couch, dropping down right next to Len.

They watched as Barry thought it over for a few moments before slowly walking over and slowly lowered himself into the armchair. “Okay,” he bit at his bottom lip for a moment before giving them a firm nod to start talking.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
